A Weekend With Jasper
by Miss-Beckie-Louise
Summary: Bella has been a vampire for a year. She's friends with everyone in the family apart from one: Jasper. This is a one-shot on them becoming friends and more importantly family with a couple of twists along the way. Sobriquett's Christmas present!


A weekend with Jasper

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Twilight, all rights to Stephanie Meyer.

**A/N:** This is a one-shot completely for _Sobriquett_ as this is her Christmas present. It's a Jasper and Bella story, all based on them bonding as brother and sister! So hope you all enjoy and leave me a review at the end :). I hope you all had a great Christmas!

* * *

I have been a vampire for about a year now and things with Edward and the Cullens were great. We are all one big happy family. Rosalie, Alice and I were completely inseparable -apart only when we were with our mates. Esme and Carlisle are my parents just like Renee and Charlie, but even more so as they know the truth. The truth about my life, everything.

Emmett is my big brother, and Jasper... Well I don't really know, we've talked, but I don't actually know him. He helped me a bit when I first woke up and we worked on my vampire strength and speed. But after that... he's kept well away. It's like I'm not part of _his_ family. I was determined to find out what his problem is with me. So I decided to ask Edward.

*

"Edward?" I asked him one night after Renesmee had gone to bed.

"Bella?" he asked uncertainly.

"What's with Jasper?"

"What do you mean? 'What's with Jasper?'"

"Well, does he like me?"

"Of course he does, love. Why would you ask me that?" he asked.

"He stays completely clear of me. It's like he doesn't like me, or something."

"Oh, love. Is it really bothering you?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Talk to him. It's the only way," he said and kissed me softly, telling me it's the end of the conversation.

*

The next day came all too quickly. I left the house, giving a kiss to Edward and Renesmee and ran deep into the woods hunting.

When I was running back, I caught the scent of someone from the family... Jasper.

I followed his scent and stopped when I saw him sitting at the end of a waterfall.

I took a deep breath that wasn't needed and started to walk towards him.

"Hello, Bella," he said when I got half way to him.

"Hi Jasper," I said and ran vampire speed the rest of the way towards him and sat down next with him.

"So, what you doing?" he asked.

"Hunting. I was running home when I caught your scent," I explained.

"Oh. Why didn't you go back to the house?" he asked.

"I wanted to talk to you," I said.

"Go on then..." He prompted.

"Don't you like me?" I asked, thinking it was best to just ask straight out.

"Of course I do," he said, snorting.

"So why do you ignore me? You don't talk to me, the last time we spent any time together was when I was a newborn and you helping me get used to the speed and strength," I inquired.

"I thought it's what you wanted. I didn't mean for you to feel ignored," he said sending sorrow towards me unintentionally.

"You thought it's what I wanted. Do you know how alone I felt? I thought that my brother didn't like me, and that you don't want me around anymore."

"I understand now.. I'm sorry Bella. I regret it," he said.

I hummed.

We were quiet for a couple of minutes before Jasper spoke again.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking that we should spend some time together. What do you think?" I asked.

"Sure... What do you have in mind?"

"One weekend away.. maybe..." I whispered unsure...

"A weekend away to do what?"

"Get to know each other. We go away from the family on Friday, we go hunting or something and we spend time together and get to know each other better," I said.

"Okay." Was all he said.

"This Friday?" I asked.

"Yeah definitely." He looked at me and smiled.

We stood up silently and headed back towards the house, occasionally tripping each other up. When we returned to the house, we noticed that the rest of the family were standing outside with smiles on their faces.

We stopped just before we reached them

"What?" I asked.

They just smiled and walked back into the house. I looked at Jasper and shrugged my shoulders. He followed me.

We walked into the house and noticed that the rest of the family were sitting in the front room watching telly, reading books, magazines, listening to ipods and playing with Renesmee.

I sat down next to Edward and snuggled into him. He kissed my head, wrapped his arms around me, and put his head on top of mine.

We stayed like this for a long time, only having to move because Renesmee wanted to join in on the snuggles.

Time really does have no meaning for a vampire, it went by so quickly. The day had gone from light to dark in the space of a couple of hours.

We did nothing, just relished in us being together. It was perfect.

*

The next morning, we all got up and moved around. Only Renesmee went to bed last night. The rest of us just stayed together for a while.

Edward went back to our cabin to have a shower and a change of clothes, he was bringing me some back. Alice and Rose went shopping with Renesmee. Esme went to start work on a renovation at a nearby house, Carlisle went to work, Emmett went to his room and played on video games. Jasper and I were the only remaining people in the front room.

"So, Bella. What do you want to do this weekend?" he asked.

"I don't know. I thought we could go somewhere, learn about each other and bond," I said.

"Sounds good. You have any idea on where you want to go?"

"No. Do you?" I asked.

"No, I'll have a think about it and let you know," he said.

"Okay," I said.

"Right, I'm going to read for a bit. See you later," Jasper said and left the room heading upstairs.

"Bye Jazz," I said, sighed and leant back into the chair relishing in the quiet.

Of course the quiet didn't last long as when Edward came back to the house he ran straight to my side.

He kissed me slowly and passionately.

Luckily, we just made it into our room before any clothing was removed.

*

When we finally returned to the family early next morning. Jacob was playing with Renesmee on the floor, Alice and Rose were looking at fashion magazines, Emmett and Jasper playing on the Xbox 360 and Esme and Carlisle on the love seat whispering to each other.

When we walked into the room, Renesmee jumped up and ran towards us, reaching her hand out stretched in front of her. I picked her up as she was closest to me, and her hand touched my face.

The visions running through my mind was spectacular. The colours invigorating. I saw Jacob playing with some bricks building a castle. The speed was spectacular.

"This is where you're going to live, Nessie," he said.

I could tell she smiled and he reached out, as he picked her up and hugged her. The hug lasted for several minutes before he kissed her cheek and then placed her back on the floor.

The vision faded.

I looked at her and then up at Edward and saw him smiling, obviously at the vision he just saw.

I heard Alice, "aw." I looked at her and she winked at me. I smiled back at her.

Edward grasped my arm and gently pulled me across the room and sat down on one of the available sofas. Once we sat down, Carlisle stopped his private conversation with Esme and looked at us.

"Bella, we heard from Alice about you and Jasper going away for the weekend, do you know where you're going?" he asked.

I looked over at Jasper and he shrugged and just looked at me.

"Well, I did think about us going to Texas, to learn about each other and stuff. Why?" I asked.

"Texas? Bella. Seriously? Wow." Was all Jasper had said. I looked over at him and nodded.

"Yeah, why that a bad idea?" I asked.

"No, no, not at all. The vampire wars have been over for a while now anyway, Maria has been destroyed by the Volturi so all is well," Carlisle said.

"Sounds good," Jasper said. I looked at him, and he smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

I looked at him in surprise.

"Really?" I mouthed at him and he nodded his head vigorously.

"Okay then," I said.

"Do you still want to leave tomorrow Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Yes please," I agreed.

"Perfect." He said eagerly.

*

I left the room soon after, and started to pack my things, Edward was looking forlorn about me going away for the weekend.

"It'll be fine," I said to him again.

"You positive? It'll be the first time you've been away from me since we've been married," he asked.

"Yes!" I said to him, slowly getting agitated. I know he means well, but all of this fussing around is really getting to me.

I finished packing soon after, and went out of the room to spend some time with the family before Jasper and I leave.

I found them downstairs in the front room watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. The role of Cedric Diggory was played by someone who looks just like Edward. It's unreal. Everyone thought it was hilarious when we first saw it.

Even Edward himself thought it was funny. Now every time we see it Renesmee screams 'Daddy'. It's so cute.

Once the movie was over, it was time for Jasper and I to leave. Our bags already in the car, it was just time to say goodbye to the rest of the family.

I went to Alice first, nowing that Edward and Renesmee were going to be the hardest to say goodbye to. While Jasper started with my mate and daughter.

When I reached Alice she pulled me into a hug, "Have fun, Bella. It'll be fine. You'll have so much fun! I love your idea by the way," she whispered into my ear.

"Thanks, Alice. See you Monday." I hugged her tightly and then moved onto Rosalie.

"Bye Rose," I said and pulled her into a hug.

"Bye, Bells," she said.

I kissed her cheek and moved onto my loveable brother.

He whisked me into one of his famous bear hugs, "Bye Bells!" He screamed.

"Bye Emmett," I said.

"I'll always be your favourite brother, right?" he asked.

"You'll always be my favourite playful brother," I said.

He smiled. "That'll do." Was all he said, I smiled.

I moved onto Esme and Carlisle, "Bye mom, bye dad."

They pulled me into a hug and hugged me tightly.

"Be careful. Okay?" Esme asked.

"Will do Mom. I promise," I said.

She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Have fun, okay?" Carlisle asked.

"Will do Dad," I answered and kissed his cheek.

I walked to Edward who was holding Renesmee. I kissed her first,

"Bye baby, Mommy will be back soon, okay?" I asked her.

"Okay Mommy," she answered, looking like she wanted to cry. She had been talking for a couple of months, she prefers to talk with her visions though.

I got into the car, and found that Jasper was already in there waiting for me.

"You ready?" he asked.

I nodded my head, "yes."

He started the car and we set of down the drive way and on our way towards Texas.

*

The ride took 30 hours... if we were driving at human speed then it would have taken 34 hours. Luckily, as we didn't need to take any breaks as well, so it didn't take as long. The ride was full of listening to music and talking animatedly about the family.

We arrived in Texas early in the morning and found our way to a nearby hotel, Residents Inn, Houston. We got ourselves situated in our room before we thought about what we will be doing.

We quickly phoned home and let everyone know that we had arrived safely and that we will phone them tomorrow.

By the time we were done it was 11AM and we decided to start our vacation. It was a sunny day so we walked outside wearing large hats and covered clothing so we wouldn't be glistening in the sun

We walked around the town stopping off at some shops picking up souvenirs for the family before we headed back to the hotel to drop everything off.

We sat down on the bed, and got comfortable on the sofa.

"So what you want to do, tomorrow?" Jasper asked.

"How about we go and see your old home?" I asked

"You sure?"

"Yeah, definitely. I want to see where my big brother came from," I told him. He looked at me like I had made his day.

"Okay, tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

"Shall we go hunting?" he asked.

"Yeah, lets go."

We walked out of the room and went hunting in the nearby woods. I quickly drained a couple of elk while Jasper did the same.

Once we were fully sated we headed back to the hotel and had a quick shower. By the time we were done we decided that it was time for going out.

We left the hotel and got into the car, and drove out of the hotel parking lot, we drove through the city and ended up in Jasper's street, Mason Creek Path Drive. We drove down the street until Jasper stopped and looked towards a house. One that I presume is Jasper's old house.

"My mother and Father were given this as a wedding present. They lived there for their entire lives. Then it had been passed onto each generation, until all the Whitlocks died out. There's no one left now. No family." He sounded upset. I gave his hand a squeeze..

"Jasper, you have family. They might not be Whitlocks, but they are Cullens and Hales. We're your family," I said to him.

He looked at me, and smiled, "Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome, big brother." I smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"You want to go in?" I asked him.

"I don't know," he said.

"You should, you'll regret it if you don't, we're here... now. We won't be here forever," I told him.

"True. But what am I going to do? Knock on the door and say 'Hi I used to live here in the 1800's, do you mind if I come in and have a look?' Seriously Bella."

"Okay, bad idea, but do you want to go outside anyway?" I asked him

"No, lets go. It looks different. Too different. It's not going to be the same in any way at all, time passes by so quickly. Lets go," he said and turned on the engine, and we headed back towards the hotel.

*

We got back to the hotel, and just sat in our room for a bit, not talking, just thinking of what we were here to do. We had sat in the room for a couple of hours when my phone rang.

I picked up,

"Hello?" I said

"Hi, I'm looking for a Jasper... Hale? Is it?" I heard on the opposite end.

"Yeah, sure, he's here," I said and passed the phone to Jasper. Luckily with vampire hearing I could hear the entire conversation.

"Jasper Hale, speaking," he said

"Hello, Mr Hale. I'm calling about a house in Houston, Texas," the man said.

"What about a house in Texas? I haven't enquired about one before."

"Well you see, it's a house that's been in your family for many generations."

"What house?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Well we have reason to believe that you are the last descendant of the Whitlock's."

Jasper spluttered at his actual name.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"You're the last descendant of the Whitlock's," the man repeated.

"I don't understand. I'm not related to any Whitlocks at all," Jasper said, knowing full well he is a Whitlock.

"You are. In fact, if you're available in the next couple of days I would like to take you to your new property," the mystery man said.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Jasper asked.

"I'm sorry, my name is J. Smith."

"Okay, Mr Smith, why are you contacting me? What are you? How do you know about me? I want to know how you got this number as well," Jasper said to him in his 'major' voice.

"I'm contacting you because you are the last living descendant to the Whitlock's therefore the house is yours. It was in the will of Mr and Mrs J Whitlock in 1854, how I came into possession of this will is because I am the Whitlock's family lawyer. I know _everything_ about you, Mr Hale, or should I say Whitlock? And how I got your number, lets just say that again, I know _everything_," Mr Smith said.

"Everything? You say. Right, because I totally believe that," Jasper said.

"You're a vampire, you're really Jasper Whitlock who was in the Civil War. Your living with the Cullens and you're currently in Houston, Texas with your sister-in-law Isabella Cullen, formally Swan."

Jasper dropped the phone in shock. He picked it up after a couple of seconds

"How do you know that?" Jasper asked.

"I'm also a vampire. That's how I know," Mr Smith said.

"Oh, well that explains a lot. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I didn't want you to know unless it was completely necessary."

"Right, okay then. So this house, are you following me? Because not hours ago, I was sitting outside it," Jasper said into the phone.

"No I wasn't following you, but I knew you were in the area. That is my talent. I know where people are whenever I want them," Mr Smith said.

"Interesting power you have there," Jasper said.

"Yes it is."

"So the house?" Jasper asked.

"What about it?"

"What do you mean, it's mine?"

"Exactly that. You have no more living descendant's who can have the house, so it is now yours by default."

"Oh. When did they all go?" Jasper enquired.

"Two years ago. You're a very hard man to find Mr Whitlock."

"I have to be, you understand."

"Yes I know."

"So... when can I have the keys?" Jasper asked.

"When would you like them?"

"What are you doing in an hour?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing, I can meet you? Outside your new house?" Mr Smith asked.

"That's fine. See you in an hour," Jasper said and disconnected the phone call.

He looked at me, and grimaced slightly.

"I can't believe it, Bella. I have my own home. My human home is mine," he said awed.

"I know, we should phone the family," I said to him.

He nodded his head and dialled the number for home.

Esme answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Esme, it's me," Jasper said.

"Hey Jazz. You having fun?" she asked.

"Yeah thanks, listen can you put me on speaker I kinda need to tell everyone something," he said to her.

"Sure," she said and we heard the click of the phone to tell us he was on speaker phone.

"Okay, what's this all about?" I heard Carlisle ask.

"Hey everyone, listen, I've just had a phone call with another vampire. He's a lawyer, apparently I'm the last Whitlock alive, so therefore by right and law, I own my old human home," Jasper said.

Everyone was quiet.

"Seriously?" Alice screeched.

"Yeah Ali-cat. I own my old human home," he laughed into the phone. I could tell that if he was human he'd be crying by now.

"That's amazing. So when are you going to see it?" Esme asked.

"In 20 minutes," he said looking at his watch.

"Okay, we'll let you go, but can we come and see it?" she asked.

"Sure, but after we come home, okay?" Jasper pleaded...

"Okay. Well have fun, and we'll talk to you soon," Esme said.

"Bye," Jasper said.

"Bye," everyone said and the phone was disconnected.

He looked at me.

"You coming with me?" he asked.

"Definitely."

*

We arrived back at the house and noticed a figure standing at the gate, we approached carefully until we were face-to-face, with Mr J. Smith. He was tall, about 6 foot, well dressed, with dark brown hair, and bright red eyes. The eyes of a human drinker.

"Mr Smith," Jasper said.

"Ah, Mr Whitlock, pleased to meet you, please call me Jonathon," he said.

"Jonathon," Jasper said, almost like testing out his name.

"Shall we?" Jonathon asked and gestured towards the house.

"Yes," Jasper said and we walked down the path and inside of the house.

When we entered the house, Jasper froze.

I walked up to him and put my arms around his waist.

"You okay, Jazz?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it's just, it looks _exactly _the same," he said.

"Exactly? Like nothings moved out of its place, nothings new or anything?"

"Nothing. It's so strange. It's brought me back home. I miss it. More than I thought I did ."

We walked around the house and Jasper stopped a lot and when he did he always told me something of what he remembered when he was last in his home or something that happened in his childhood. It was really enlightening. I'd never seen this side of Jasper before, and it was so endearing and so perfectly...Jasper.

We stayed at the house for a couple of hours, just looking around, by the time we left it was dark outside and that is when we parted with Jonathon, a newly found friend, with promises that we will keep in touch with him in the very near future.

*

When we returned back to the hotel, we decided to phone Alice and Edward to give them an up-to-date version of what happened.

Jasper had finished talking to Alice when I had finished talking to Edward and was lying on the bed with his hands behind his head.

"How's Alice?" I asked him when I returned back to the room.

"She's fine, sends her love," he said.

"That's nice," I smiled and sat down beside him.

"How's Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Fine, says hello, and that he can't wait for us to get back home, everyone misses us."

He nodded his head and closed his eyes.

We sat in silence for a bit, I started re-reading Wuthering Heights, and got half-way into it when Jasper spoke, "What do you want to do today?"

"Lets go sightseeing; we haven't done any yet... if that's okay?" I asked him.

"Sure, do you know where?" he asked

"I was thinking of Blaffer Gallery, Houston Centre for Photography, Heritage Society Museum, Memorial Hall, and maybe the Historical Museum in Spring? But only if we have time?" I said listing names that I had researched back at home before we left for the trip.

"Sounds good. Where do you fancy going first?"

"I don't know, where do you want to go first?" I asked.

"Lets go to the Blaffer Gallery first."

"Okay," I said.

"You want to go now?" he asked.

"Sure," I said realising it was 9:00AM and that most places were open by now.

We left the room heading towards the car and made our way to the Blaffer Gallery, but when we got there everything was closed so, we made our way to everywhere else and noticed that they all had later opening times so we decided to go for a quick hunt.

By the time we were finished museums were open so we made our way around the Blaffer Gallery and looked around for a couple of hours. The gallery was really nice, and when we were finished we were off to the Memorial Hall, where I noticed Jasper's name, and I showed it him, he seemed to let loose his power and I felt a wave of awe and pride.

I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back.

We left soon after and made our way to the Heritage Society Museum, little bits about the Whitlocks were displayed everywhere. It really was a shock to the system to see how important the Whitlocks were to society in the 1800's. We stayed until closing and then went hunting before heading back to the hotel.

When we got back, we made plans for going back home. We were to leave the hotel at 10:00AM and hopefully arrive back at the house for 4:00PM the next day. That is without stops. When the arrangements were made, we phoned home and let them know when we should be back.

We then sat back against the bed and started talking,

"I'm glad we did this, Bella," Jasper said.

"Me too, Jazz. I learnt a lot about you, and your family. It was nice. I feel a lot closer to you," I said so him.

He smiled.

"I feel closer to you too, Bella. I never hated you, I just didn't know how to act around you, first with everything that happened when you were human, and then afterwards with the wedding, the change and Renesmee it was hard. I'm sorry for everything, you're my little sister. You really are. I hope we can be a lot closer."

I hugged him.

"Me too Jazz."

*

We left at 10:00 the next morning, the drive was spent talking about what we were going to do when we get home, and what we can do as a family to make ourselves all closer as a family.

On the way, we spoke to Jonathon, and made plans for him to come and visit us soon. Obviously we're going to wait for a bit, before he comes so we can all get back to normal again.

We got back to the house at 4:00PM the next day, the welcome was warm.

Renesmee literally jumped into my arms when I got out of the car.

"Mommy I missed you!" she screamed

"I missed you too hunny." I gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

She jumped out of my arms and gave 'uncle Jazzy' a hug.

The next thing I know, I am in Edwards arms and our lips touch immediately. The kiss was amazing, and so perfect, I melted in his arms.

Of course, our reunion ended too soon, and due to Emmett, which earned him a smack around the head and a glare from Rosalie.

"Thanks Rose," I said to her and she smiled.

"Good to have you back, Bella," she said and gave me a hug before going back into the house.

Jasper and I were soon welcomed home by Emmett, Esme and Carlisle and then we made our way into the house and into the dining room where we were going to spill the beans on our trip.

The talk about our trip lasted hours, as we had to describe the house for Esme who was thinking of plans for it already. Plans that wouldn't be carried out as Jasper doesn't want to change a thing and to be honest, I agree with him. It's perfect the way it is, and it's the only reminder of Jasper's human life that he has.

*

Time went by; it had been nearly 5 months since the trip to Texas with Jasper. Our relationship had grown considerably. We hunted with each other a lot, to spend quality time with each other, we tried new things, and we had even grown into having a passion of writing, so we wrote together and then let each other read our work and make amendments if they were needed.

Jonathon had visited two months after we returned. It was nice to see him and we even managed to get him onto our diet. The others had immediately taken to him, and he was now a popular contact within the family.

The family was going strong, we were doing more things as a family, which was perfect and we all had amazing relationships with each other. Like a family should.

The weekend I spent with Jasper was one of the best ideas I ever had and because this idea. The weekend we spent with each other was so important to me, that Jasper and I have decided to do this again, but this time to Phoenix. Hopefully then we learn about _my_ past. Although, we've decided to go when everyone I know has died that way I don't run into anyone I know.

All was well in the Cullen family. No problems with anyone in the family, or elsewhere in the vampire world.

Everything was perfect. With perfect relationships, and newly formed strong friendships.

* * *

_Notes:_

Thank you to the amazing people at WA Rehab for giving me ideas on what do put in this story. Thanks also to Lizzy (EddiesGirlx), and also to my parents and brother as they have to constantly put up with the clattering of my typing on my laptop! To people at college for giving me time to write and the warnings for teachers coming when I'm supposed to be doing my coursework and to all my amazing readers of all my other FanFictions. Special thanks to _Twitchling_ from Rehab, your amazing, and thank you so much for beta'ing this, along with _EddiesGirlx_.

Happy Christmas to Sobriquett as this is her Christmas present, you're an amazing friend and I'm totally gob smacked you've stuck with me for so long!

**Review?**


End file.
